A ROSE AND A DIAMOND
by The Phantoms Rose
Summary: What could blossom between a Masked Rose and a Beautiful Diamond....I dunno either you'll just have to read it to find out! *evil laughter*
1. The Beginning

A ROSE AND A DIAMOND by Stephanie Jackson  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As we walked the streets of Paris one gloomy December evening, I sensed someone following us, and for the first time in my life I was scared. Previously, I had had no reason to be frightened, as my parents, Mark and Anne had provided me with the security due to the famous Christine Daaé's granddaughter. But we kept walking. we passed the old Opera House where the famous accident occurred. since then it has become a prestigious school of music. As soon as I had started feeling safe my mom let out a horrid blood-curdling scream. The rest was a blur then I stood staring at the man who had left me an orphan and his strange, glowing eyes stared back. As he dashed off, he blended into the night.  
  
"And that's all I remember officer." I told him. Sgt. Malcolm didn't have the heart to stop me in my recitation.  
  
"Ok we will see if we can track this man, Miss Chagny do you have any living relatives?" asked Sgt. Malcolm.  
  
"Only my Grandmother, widow of Raoul de Chagny." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Then lets deliver you to her." Sgt. Malcolm nodded, then carried out his decision. 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2  
  
A few weeks later I received an acceptance letter from Paris Opera School of Music. I was so happy because this school only accepted the music's finest students. I had played the piano for years and was quite talented.  
  
"Stephanie…sweetie." called Grandma.  
  
"Yes Grandma. I replied. She sat on my bed. I knew it, not another one of her 'I am trying to be a good Grandma to you' talks. I sighed but Grandma had a strange faintish look to her.  
  
"Stephanie, you're nineteen and I am going to tell you something I and your late Grandfather never told anyone." Christine was definitely serious.  
  
"Stephanie you know of those rumors about the phantom ghost haunting the Paris Opera House?" she spoke softly.  
  
"Yes, it's a myth that many talk about, Grandma, but…" I had started.  
  
"Hush hun, he really exists it's all true, I was that young girl he hunted for." she explained.  
  
"You Grandma? But why are you telling me this? It happened years ago he's dead!" I almost yelled.  
  
"He never died Stephanie, he is to live and stay young till he finds someone to marry. He is looking for a full blooded Daaé." she said looking at me. I contemplated a few minutes.  
  
"But you're the last Daaé Grandma." I said. She looked at me in thought and then told me this.  
  
"Stephanie, you are the last of the Daaé's only because you have the Daaé blood in you, this is why I am warning you. The Phantom , knows the blood. He will find you recognize the blood and hunt you down. I do not want you to talk to him do you understand? He is dangerous…. VERY!" she was panic-stricken. I told her that I would do as she said but in my heart I knew that what she spoke of was only a myth. A silly myth. 


	3. School at Last

Chapter 3  
  
The next day was Friday, my first day of school. I headed to the school heading into the halls watching people talk, giggle, and friends get reacquainted.  
  
My classes were math, science, and all your basic core classes. But I had most of them in the morning and they were dull. Except for one girl who was in all my classes, and her name was Angela. We had clicked; during lunch we had fun talking, giggling, and exchanging phone numbers. After lunch I had music class all afternoon till 3:30pm on the stage. Angela wasn't in it though. I had wandered into the big theatre and everyone on the stage stared at me.  
  
"Everyone this is our newest student, Stephanie de Chagny. She is the granddaughter of the famous Christine Daaé who in fact sang on this very stage!" the bald M. Chardón said proudly.  
  
This was going to be an interesting year as a teacher's pet, simply because of my bloodline. I sighed to myself.  
  
"Stephanie tell us a bit about yourself." M. Chardón said.  
  
"Well, I moved here from Nice, France, and am living with my Grandma Christine because of my parents deaths. I am not a singer like my Grandma but I do play the piano." I explained. The room was silent then someone yelled "Hey looks like Jessica won't be teacher's pet this year!" I sat down near a young girl and ask what the person meant.  
  
"Oh I'm Jessica, and well, I have a grandmother named Carlotta who was famous so I gained the reputation as the teacher's pet. I think our grandmas knew each other but I am not sure. All I have to say is I am the best piano player here and you better stay out of my way!" she said coldly. 


	4. The Shadow

Chapter 4  
  
I started to stare off daydreaming while M. Chardón started in on the singers' expectations. I glanced to the left side of the stage when I thought I saw a man. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Yes, it was a man in black then I blinked, and the shadow man disappeared. I said to my self quietly "Stephie girl you need some sleep your day dreaming again."  
  
It was time, class was over my fingers were sore from practicing so long. M. Chardón assigned me my dorm room, number 13. I headed to my room and moved in. I was pleasantly surprised to find that my roommate was Angela.  
  
"I can't believe we are roommates Stephie this is so trés chic!" Angela squealed.  
  
"I know, I can't believe it either! Talk about fate!" I mimicked her squeal.  
  
The next day we went out to explore the theatre and to get some extra practice.  
  
"Stephie I am going to go. I have to study for a quiz. See you back in the room." Angela said after an hour of my practicing on the piano.  
  
"Ok see you." was all I said. I wandered around a bit and suddenly felt a cold breeze down my neck. I spun around, to find no one there.  
  
"Hmm… Stephie you're losing it." I told myself. 


	5. A Haunted Beginning

Chapter 5  
  
"Daaé…" a haunting voice came. I turned around and looked everywhere wondering who called for Daaé. I shrugged my shoulders thinking it was one of the male students playing a prank. Suddenly I heard breathing behind me. I turned around and screamed. Now in front of me stood a tall, dark, figure of a man. He had a black hat and cape and was wearing formal attire. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. Eyes that were so blue they seemed to glow. He seemed familiar to me, but what had me was he wore a white mask. He stared at me with those eyes that sent chills down my spine.  
  
"Who…. who are you?" I managed to stutter out. But the man in the mask said nothing he just turned away and walked. Curiosity bite me then and I followed him down the trap door, through a maze of hall to…. the prop room! I carefully followed him in there. The room filled with odds and ends, an organ, and a piano. Then I saw him facing the wall in concentration. I slowly walked to him and was about to touch his shoulder when he swung around. I stood there frozen; unable to move; scared to death.  
  
"Who are you and what is your purpose for being here?" he said coldly.  
  
"Well… uh… my name?" was all that came out of my mouth. I saw that his impatience was growing.  
  
"My name is Stephanie de Chagny granddaughter of Christine Daaé- Chagny and my purpose is pure curiosity!" I managed to squeak out. The man thought for a moment and turned going to the organ.  
  
"So who in the Heavens are you, sir?" I asked rather upset. He then got up, walking up to me. He seemed to stand at six foot one, over powering, and strong he looked young, perhaps in his twenties.  
  
"My dear, have you ever heard of The Phantom of the Opera?" his cold stare paralyzed me. 


	6. The Phantom Friend

Chapter 6  
  
"Yes, it is a myth." I said.  
  
"I am the Phantom and it is not a myth my dear." he stated. I began to think back to what Grandma had told me and warned me about.  
  
"Well I must be going, uh, sorry to disturb you." I stated. The Phantom looked at me softly.  
  
"My dear, would you like to stay for a while and talk?" he asked sweetly. His tone more calm and his voice were like that of a dove. I had agreed to stay though I had been nervous about the words of my Grandmother. We chatted about music and my piano playing we were quick to friendship. Soon after I hurried back to my room and collapsed down on the bed.  
  
"Stephanie! Wake up!!" Angela yelled.  
  
"Huh? What?" I managed to say.  
  
"Finally you're awake, you slept through our private lesson with M. Chardón. I told him you were sick." Angela explained.  
  
"Oh man, why didn't I wake up?" I mumbled. Angela then explained that she had let me sleep in and that I had mumbled something about a Phantom in my sleep. So I figured I must have dreamt everything that occurred about the Phantom.  
  
School was getting harder. In the past few weeks I nearly forgot about the Phantom. 


	7. Of Roses and Diamonds

Chapter 7  
  
"Angela have you seen my notebook full of my sketches?" I asked weeks later.  
  
"No but I thought I heard Jessica saying that she would get you back for taking 'her' music to the piano festival." Angela exclaimed. I hurriedly went over to Jessica's dorm room.  
  
"Jessica did you take my art notebook?" I asked.  
  
"No why in God's name would I want that trash?" she glared. She shut the door and I headed to the room Angela had left. I noticed a note on my bed with a rose and a diamond right beside it. The note read:  
  
Dear Mlle. Chagny,  
  
If you would like your notebook back, meet me on the stage.  
  
Your Obedient Friend,  
  
O.G.  
  
P.S. Here is a rose for a rose and a diamond ring for the beauty you possess.  
  
  
  
I quickly put on the ring, and put the rose in a cup of water, then headed to the stage. When I got there I saw no one.  
  
"Hello! Anyone there?" I asked. I saw a shadowy figure come out of the side of the stage…. it was the Phantom with my notebook! He stared at me his eyes holding childlike innocence. He looked at my hand noticing the ring then a smile gleamed on his face… a smile.  
  
"Your notebook my dear." he said. I opened the notebook and found an application for tryouts on would represent the school for this world wide piano contest, held at this school this year. I also found music for the audition laying on my art. The music was the actual Phantom of the Opera Overture (ironic, I thought.) I looked up at him and at the music once again.  
  
"I know you're still a bit frightened of me my dear, but I am harmless, and if you allow me to tutor you, you shall be in and win this contest." he whispered gently. 


	8. Friend or Murderer?

Chapter 8  
  
I looked at him and nodded. I thought how could this masked man who befriends me be dangerous? Then I looked harder at him, and it all came together. He was the murderer of my parents!  
  
"You're… you're the murderer who left me an orphan." I said angrily and silently. He looked shocked at me and then looked as if he had been reminded of something.  
  
"I had to kill… your parents." he looked down sadly speaking.  
  
"Why?" I asked glaring at him.  
  
"I saw Mark when Christine had him and I vowed revenge on her, so I killed him and his wife, but I spared you because you were young and beautiful I couldn't kill you." he explained gazing at me. I started to cry and turned from his look.  
  
"I am sorry Stephie I had to keep my vow with God. Stephie really it had to be done. Please understand." he lowered his head.  
  
"I understand I think, and I will meet them in Heaven, but that is cruel what you did. I'm not sure I want to play for you on the piano for the audition." she said between tears.  
  
"Stephanie, my dear, I will be your Angel of Music I want you to succeed and to be happy, I hate seeing you this way. I cant bring them back but you can make them proud in Heaven by succeeding through music." he held my hand kissing it. I nodded half smiling and followed him to his lair to practice.  
  
Weeks later Jessica came to me threatening me to quit and telling me it was useless because she was the better pianist. I had ignored her and hadn't told anyone about my secret Angel of Music. 


	9. Of Masks and Love

Chapter 9  
  
"Please continue sweet Stephie." he said impatiently.  
  
"I need to ask you dear and kind Phantom, what is your name? I feel a bit uncomfortable call you Phantom." I said.  
  
"Erik, my name is Erik, my dear." he said hesitating a bit between words. I continued my lesson. At the end of my lesson I was about to leave, but for some reason I just sat there.  
  
"You are improving greatly my dear… your more like Christine than you think, musically, that is." He noticed something was on her mind.  
  
"Is something the matter my dear?"  
  
"Nothing." I said quietly.  
  
"Tell me please." He said trustingly. She was quiet for a while, yet something inside of her said she could trust him with her thoughts and feelings.  
  
"Well… I'm curious to why you wear that mask all the time?" She asked. Erik a bit shocked at first stood contemplating every bit of her words with care. Finally, after what seemed to be ages of deadly silence he slowly took of his mask revealing himself to the young girl.  
  
"Oh Erik…" I started.  
  
"I'm ugly, go ahead, say it, I know it, I've been this way since birth, no one shows me compassion, just forget about me!" He yelled.  
  
"ERIK! Listen looks don't matter to me, I love you for who you are not what you look like, I even think I have fallen for you Mon Amie." I said. Then it happened. He looked at me thoughtfully and he leaned in and kissed me, kissed this young, tall, brunette. He kissed me, this sweet man, who knew no compassion, who my grandmother treated like dirt.  
  
"Oh Stephanie…my dear, sweet Stephanie." was all Erik could say. 


	10. Accidents Happen

Chapter 10  
  
"Yes Erik?" I softly said.  
  
"Stephanie…no one has ever loved me before…I…I love you, my dear." He whispered.  
  
"I know Erik." I replied sweetly. We turned to the stage, when I waved goodbye and headed to the audition room. I got there and I stared nervously around. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Erik. He headed to the darkened back seats. I felt better, calmer. I saw Jessica. She sneered at me and said, "You'll mess up, fail, and I will get the part!" Erik just glared at her, though she couldn't see.  
  
"Jessica, it's your turn." M. Chardón said. Jessica walked over, sat down, and started to play her piece. Then suddenly she falls off the piano bench onto the stage and then she falls off the stage, and a loud snap is heard. Soon the paramedics arrive and take Jessica to the hospital and M. Chardón is quite upset.  
  
"Well I guess, Mademoiselle Chagny, you will carry your piece to the contest since Jessica has a broken leg." said M. Chardón. 


	11. Christine and Erik

Chapter 11 It was a few weeks before the contest and I had practiced non-stop. I had decided to take a break and rest on the stage. I got up from the Piano and sat doodling in my notebook when I saw my Grandmother enter. "I know what you have been doing Steph, and I forbid you from seeing Erik!" she had a serious tone to her voice that sent a chill to my spine. " But Erik is not bad!" I said quite defensively. "Not bad? He is dangerous, he thirsts for blood Stephanie!" Christine spoke in a stern voice. "Now, we are going home." Little did we know that someone had been watching and listening to our every word. A voice came from nowhere speaking as softly and gently. " She stays at the school. She has talent that is beyond words and shall become famous, as I had made you, perhaps more, Mlle. Daaé." Christine looked around for she knew exactly whom it was. "Erik, let her go she belongs to the Daaé family, not you." Christine said with hatred clearly in her voice. Erik stayed amongst the shadows quietly for a few moments before walking out and looking at Christine. "I will help Stephanie progress in her talents to be a famous pianist. She has clearly shown me that her talent cannot be hidden from the world. Christine she has showed me true love and compassion something I haven't seen since your departure with Raoul." He spoke to her quietly not wishing to remember that fateful night. Christine looked into his mismatched eyes as he told her this, she then turned to her Granddaughter her pride and joy, "Is this true Stephanie Chagny? Has he helped you? Do you love him and have you seen his face?" Christine questioned. I looked to her eyes knowing that I had dearly loved her but I knew telling her the truth had to be done. "Yes Ma'am I do love him, I have seen his face and he has helped me Christine." I had explained. Christine couldn't believe it, her Granddaughter; a frail timid girl had stood up to her. Christine sighed knowing her battle was lost, she knew Erik would die of heartbreak this time if she took Stephanie from him. "Stephanie, this is quite hard for me right now and how it brings back memories, but if you love him this much stay with him and have a wonderful life with him." Erik looked up in amazement he had expected Christine to take her from him leaving his heart broken. "Christine, why have you changed your mind?" he simply asked. Christine looked to him quietly speaking. "Because Erik, Stephanie has shown me by standing up that she loves you dearly and I couldn't possibly take that happiness away from her." She then left them quietly; a heavy burden she'd been carrying about Erik had been lifted. Weeks passed and I had performed at the contest, to my surprise I had won. Erik afterwards came to me with roses and a small box. 


End file.
